As well known, fuel injectors for injecting fuel into internal combustion engines typically include an armature assembly for axially reciprocating a needle within the interior of the fuel injector body in response to electrical energization and deenergization of an electromechanical actuator to selectively open and close a fuel flow passage through the tip of the fuel injector. The needle of the armature assembly typically reciprocates in relation to a valve seat between a valve-open position for flowing fuel through an orifice at the injector tip and a valve-closed position with the tip of the needle engaging the valve seat. A nozzle is typically provided about the orifice for providing a conical or a swirling conical spray pattern of atomized fuel. Enhanced atomization of the fuel exiting the nozzle is, however, always an objective when designing a fuel injector.